Takes One To Know One
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Everybody's celebrating Vergil's appearance in Marvel vs Capcom 3 but Nero's grumpy he wasn't chosen. An attempt to escape leads him to talk to the new 'guy' much to his displeasure. DxN and hints of VxN


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Devil May Cry or Marvel vs. Capcom 3 or any other game characters that is mentioned here. If I did, I would have ordered that the next installment be about Nero's origin.

WARNING: This contains foul language, OOC-ness and guy-to-guy action (but not M rated action) with the main pairing being Dante of every DMC game and Nero with special focus on DMC4 Dante and Nero … and also Ninja Theory's 'Dante' and Nero… oh! And hints of VergilxNero...

Author's Note: This was written because of Vergil getting into Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 and… well… I sorta kinda maybe like the idea of Nero and Ninja Theory's 'Dante' together… maybe… This is definitely AU, something along the lines of they know they're game characters and they're celebrating Vergil's appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. This was beta-read by Darkangelsonic (user no. 1660460) so any misspelling and grammar complains goes to her. And for the record, since there are four (five if you guys count Ninja Theory's Dante) Dante in this fic so they're called by the following:

Youngest Dante – DMC3 Dante

Original Dante – DMC1 Dante

Silent Dante – DMC2 Dante

Old Man or Scruffy Dante – DMC4 Dante

Note: random periods are used because ffnet won't let me use double space

.

It Takes One to Know One

.

Devil May Cry had never been so lively. Well, at least, Nero never saw it this lively before. The entire first floor was decorated by some sort of colorful pieces of paper tied to one another. It seemed almost half of them were pink so Nero could surmise the decorations were done by Patty. There were a lot of cheering and laughter mingled with conversations and most of the people inside were all gathered by the center of the room. There was actually more people a while back, all of them congratulating the upcoming appearance of the elder twin in the special edition of Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. People and demons connected to the game, although the big demons were not allowed inside, gathered to celebrate until they could before returning to… wherever they return to. Nero didn't really know the exact details. The people left inside the store were the guys who lived there, which included Nero and Vergil because of their status, and the two women who had reoccurring appearances, Lady and Trish. Now, while they were still chattering about the upcoming game, Nero was sitting on the couch alone. It wasn't like he wasn't happy that Vergil got into the game. He respected the man. But…

It doesn't change the fact that _he _wasn't picked.

Nero growled as he felt an arm rest around his shoulder, forcing him to lean on the owner of the arm. Nero glared at the grinning face of the youngest Dante and hissed, "What?"

"Aw, come on. You're still upset?" The youngest red-clad hunter asked with a grin and pulled Nero towards him some more. Nero groaned but let the youngest Dante drag him towards the center of the room. The youngest Dante shouted at them, "Mr. Grumpy coming through!"

"I am not grumpy!" Nero growled and noticed some, meaning Lady and Trish, giggle. They made way for the two and Nero was pushed towards the center of attention. He had involuntarily stepped two steps forward before he managed to stop. He turned his head to glare at the youngest Dante and only saw him grinning at him.

"Must you be so callous, brother? There was no need to push the boy." A cold voice scolded the youngest Dante and Nero turned his head to face the older twin who was frowning at the younger twin with his arms crossed.

"I'm not a boy." Nero gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from actually attacking the older twin. No matter who they were, as long as they had Sparda's blood, Nero would have this urge to hit them… at least once. The only thing that was keeping him from hitting the older twin was the undeniable fear of what the older twin could do in retaliation. Not to mention Nero can't use his trigger against Vergil no matter what. He figured it was because of Yamato or something related to his connection to the older twin… whatever the hell it was. It wasn't like Capcom really made a connection other than the one in the novel and the comment in an interview of a Capcom employee.

Vergil's lips curved slightly upward and he turned his eyes towards Nero, cutting the younger hunter's musing, as he said, "Then you should act like an adult and not get caught up by my brother's follies."

"Hey. We take offense in that. We're also your brothers, Verge." The original Dante, who had been eating a strawberry sundae behind Vergil, said, pointing his spoon at Vergil.

"You are also part of that sentence. All Dantes…" Vergil turned towards the silent Dante and frowned, "… except you…"

The silent Dante just shrugged and Vergil turned his attention back at the original, "… do partake in ridiculous matters."

"Speaking of Dantes, anyone has seen the scruffy one?" Trish asked, trying to take the conversation away from what would be another bloody brotherly fight. They all looked around and noticed that they are missing one Dante.

"Must have gone outside…" The youngest Dante shrugged and informed them, "He was saying something about low stock and going out to buy some more beers… but that's been a while back…"

Nero rolled his eyes and said, "The old man must have forgotten why he went out in the first place."

"Hey kid. Lay off the 'old man' jokes, would you?" The original Dante said as he waved his spoon at Nero.

"I believe Nero may have a good reason to believe such a thing. You forgot to pick up the olive oil a while back." Vergil said, glaring at the youngest.

"I couldn't help it. There was this young lady who needed my help." The younger twin countered which earned a glare from Nero.

"Oh? And I'm sure you helped her." Nero commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh baby, yeah. That I did." The younger twin winked at Nero and both Nero and Vergil looked at him with disgust.

"You are truly disgusting, Dante." Vergil hissed.

"Only him…" The original Dante reasoned and Vergil turned his glare at him.

"You forgot to pick up the coffee table last week." Vergil hissed at the older man.

"Demons got in the way." The original Dante reasoned, pointing his spoon at Vergil.

Nero could feel an argument making its way towards the twins and said, "I'm going to look for the old man."

Before any of them could stop Nero, he rushed outside the office and closed the door behind him. Nero took a deep breath and shook his head as he heard the conversation going on inside. Although he couldn't really say that he knew them long, he knew them long enough to try and get away once Vergil started arguing with one of the Dantes. Case in point, once Vergil unsheathes Yamato, it would be a bloody mess. If it was either against the original Dante or the scruffy one, the youngest Dante would definitely take part. If it was against the youngest Dante, there was a high chance of the scruffy Dante getting in with the actions just for the laugh. Nero shook his head and walked the small steps. He stopped when he noticed the lone figure sitting at one of the steps, smoking as he stared at whatever was in front of him. Nero grimaced and wondered if he should talk to the newest addition to Devil May Cry. They… didn't exactly meet in good terms…

"_This is the new Dante for the new Devil May Cry currently in production." Trish had introduced the raven haired young man to them. Nero had been on the couch with the youngest Dante, watching the youngest red-clad hunter play Resident Evil 5 on their PS3… which had been brought by a reluctant scruffy Dante because Nero and the youngest Dante had kept pestering him about it._

_Both of them had stared at the young man Trish presented to them. He looked scrawny and his jacket seemed a bit too big for him. Nero couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips as he pointed at the red-clad hunter beside him, "Dude. You became a homeless!"_

"_You have to be kidding me!" The youngest Dante shouted as he stood, staring at Trish and then at the raven haired young man. He pointed at the young man as he said, "THIS guy is me? He doesn't even have white hair or my mesmerizing blue eyes! Trish! He CAN'T BE Dante!"_

_Nero laughed at the way Dante's voice became high-pitched by the end and patted the younger twin's shoulder as he commented, "Oh, Dante. You became Edward Cullen on crack!"_

"_Shut up, you crybaby." Nero and Dante stopped as they heard the unfamiliar voice of the raven haired young man. Nero turned towards the young man next to Trish and glared at him._

"_Oh man. You shouldn't have said that." Nero heard the white-haired Dante next to him whisper to the raven haired young man but he paid no attention to him._

_With speed that a normal person couldn't have, Nero moved towards Trish and the young man and grabbed the collar of the young man's jacket as he growled, "What did you call me?"_

"_I called you a fucking crybaby." The young man growled back and Nero noticed the smell of tobacco in the young man, making Nero frown. _

"_As if you're any better, Twilight reject." Nero hissed, glaring at the young man._

"_Boys…" Trish called out to them but it fell on deaf ears._

"_Beat the imposter down, Nero!" The youngest Dante howled, egging Nero on._

"_As if you can beat me, pretty boy. You won't even have the chance since you're not part of the new game." The young man hissed at Nero. Nero could feel his devil side growling and trying to claw away from Nero's hold, about to rip the young man in half. Hell. He could see how blinding his devil bringer's light was, showing his anger and frustrations. Nero finally lost it when he heard the young man say, "You've been thrown out, you copy-cat. They created you for one game and now they're throwing you out like last year's school project."_

"_NERO!" He heard Trish's shout but he didn't care, his devil side finally free. He felt himself trigger and he raised his devil bringer to destroy the young man's face. Before he could connect his fist to the smug face of the new addition to DMC, a strong hand grabbed Nero's devil bringer by the wrist and he felt an arm wrapped around his chest. _

"_Stop it, Nero!" Nero heard the familiar voice of the Dante of his game order him… his Dante. He saw the original Dante and the silent Dante grab the raven haired young man back but Nero continued to hold the young man's jacket as he flailed his legs, trying to get away from the Dante holding him._

"_Get off me, old man!" Nero screamed and he felt his devil bringer forced to stay by his chest as the arm holding his chest grabbed his human wrist. Nero growled in pain as his human wrist was grabbed hard, forcing him to let go of the jacket. Nero trashed and tried to charge the raven haired man but he was held tightly by the hands. His Dante moved his hands so they were both by his chest as if he was crossing his arms. He tried to kick the raven haired man but the object of his bloodlust was pulled back by the two Dantes behind him._

_Nero growled, his voice containing a deeper dangerous tone because of his trigger as he threatened, "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"_

"_Take him out of here. Now!" Nero heard the Dante behind him order the two and they began dragging the raven haired man out of the room._

"_You'll be the one to die!" The raven haired young man shouted at him, "You'll never get another game. You're more of a reject than me!"_

"_Get him out, NOW!" Had Nero been in control of his emotions, he would have been afraid of the voice of the one holding him but Nero was too lost in his own emotions, flailing and kicking as he let out a blood-curling scream._

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Nero shouted and he felt his trigger dissipate, leaving Nero exhausted. The door closed with a loud banging sound, telling Nero that the raven haired young man had left. Once that reached his mind, Nero couldn't keep his balance and both of them sat on the floor. Emotions gripped Nero and he could feel tears building up._

"_I-I'm not-" _

_Anger._

_Frustrations._

_Fear._

_The arms that had been containing him now held him gently as if Nero was going to break if he was handled any rougher. He felt a hand by his hair, caressing it as he heard the soft voice of the older hunter behind, "I know, Nero. You're not. Don't listen to him. You're not."_

_Nero closed his eyes tightly as he hissed, "I'm not a reject."_

_He felt another pair of arms wrapped around him, this time from the front, and another familiar voice, this one younger than the one behind him whisper to him, "Of course not. You're not a reject, Nero."_

Nero frowned at the memory, trying to get it out of his head. Although their next meeting was with the rest of the Devil May Cry main cast, the youngest Dante had kept him from talking to the 'new' Dante by keeping his arm around Nero's shoulder and keeping him with him and Vergil. Hell, even Vergil seemed keen on keeping Nero away from the new addition, even going as far as keeping a conversation going with the three of them. Soon enough, the raven haired Dante, who was dubbed D.I.N.O or Dino by the youngest Dante and Nero's Dante, came to live at Devil May Cry. When Nero had asked why he was called Dino, the youngest Dante had replied in a grinning matter that it meant 'Dante In Name Only' and Nero had laughed at the meaning and applauded the two for coming up with it. Ever since then, Nero had not talked to the raven haired young man but his words still pierced Nero more than Agnus' sword.

Reject…

Hell. It even pained him when they announced Vergil would be part of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. It was as if the world was trying to tell him that he was over… done…

It must have been obvious since the youngest Dante had been trying to keep him away from thinking about the announcement and took Nero out to meet some people like Deadpool and Amaterasu which only served to make Nero feel more miserable. He must have looked so miserable back then since the silent Dante let him borrow his Ipad and he played DMC4 Refrain in it. Hell, even the original Dante gave him his strawberry sundae one time!

"Shouldn't you be inside with all the other clowns?" Nero was cut off from his musing by the annoyed tone of the raven haired young man.

Nero managed to grin and said, "If Vergil and Lady heard you say that, you won't have that smartass mouth of yours."

He merely scoffed and placed his cigarette on his lips, inhaling deeply. Nero sat on the opposite side, as far as possible from his 'companion'. He took his cigarette away from his lips and exhaled, a puff of white smoke dispersing in the air in front of him. Nero grimaced but said nothing. It was one of the things that made this young man different from the rest of the Dantes. It was also another reason why Nero just couldn't accept him as a Dante.

"How about you? Why aren't you inside?" Nero asked, not really sure why he's sitting in front of the store rather than looking for his Dante… which he had told the rest he would be doing.

"As if I would stay with all of you gay assholes." Nero grimaced at the reply, thinking if he should remind him that Lady and Trish were also inside.

"You do know that you'll also be a gay asshole once your game comes out, right?" Nero said instead, trying to get a reaction from the young man next to him. Seeing none, Nero continued, "Once your game comes out, I'm sure you'll see fanarts and fanfics of you getting some from a man in your game. Hell. I bet you there's going to be at least one of them about you getting fucked by Vergil."

"Don't lump me with you." The raven haired man hissed at Nero, glaring at him.

"Oh, right. 'Cause you're better than all of us. We're out of date but you're the new hot stuff." Nero hissed, anger and sarcasm decorating his words as he remembered the interviews he read online. Nero's devil bringer closed to a fist as he continued, "You're better than us. The best Dante-"

"Shut up! Stop comparing me! I have enough of this shit! Just because I'm so different from your Dante doesn't give you the right to compare me! I have enough of your complaints and bullshits when my game isn't even fucking released yet! I'm-" The young man's words stopped and he clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning away from Nero as he cursed, "Shit."

Nero blinked at the words he heard. It almost as if he wasn't even talking to Nero anymore. For some reason, Nero felt like he understood what the raven haired young man was trying to say, Nero looked away as well as he remembered his first meeting with the Devil May Cry cast.

"_WHHAATTTT?" The youngest Dante had screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed at Nero who was wearing a sling, "You're joking, right?"_

"_No. I'm not." The original Dante said, sighing as he placed a hand on Nero's shoulder, "This is Nero. He's the new main character of Devil May Cry 4. And yes, he is NOT a Dante."_

"_B-B-But-But-" The youngest Dante looked at Nero and then at Dante before whining, "It's not Devil May Cry if we're not the main character! I mean-"_

"_Enough, Dante." Vergil hissed at his loud twin before looking at Nero. Vergil reached out his hand towards Nero and introduced himself to the younger man, "Vergil."_

_Nero looked at Vergil's hand and turned his head to the side. Vergil frowned at his actions and dropped his hand but said, "Welcome to Devil May Cry."_

"_You're fine with this, Verge?" The youngest Dante shouted at his older twin. _

_Vergil scoffed and replied, "It's about time you got off your high horse, brother."_

"_As if this prissy jerk can do that!" The youngest Dante shouted, pointing at Nero. _

_Nero growled at Dante and hissed, "I can beat your fucking ass any day."_

"_Ohhhh… How scary." The youngest Dante jested, grinning as he clapped his hands and patted them on his thighs, "Well? Come on. I'll play with you… kid…"_

"_I'll put that smartass mouth of yours up your ass." Nero hissed as he threw his sling off. _

"_Oh. I think I'll have more fun with your dirty mouth on my co-"_

"_Okay! That's enough." _

_Nero suddenly felt a strong hand hold his devil bringer by the wrist and Nero yelped in surprise as he was pulled back, falling to a strong chest. It didn't take him a second to recognize the voice as the Dante of his game and he began to squirm, shouting, "Get your hands off me, old man, or you might hurt your back!"_

"_Hey! I'm chronologically younger than Mr. Silent over there. Lay off the 'old man' jokes, kid." The scruffy Dante complained, staring at the silent Dante who had been watching the entire exchange from the billiard table._

"_Aw, come on! I was getting ready to fight the kid." The youngest Dante jested, grinning as Nero growled and tried to kick him. The youngest red-clad hunter simply moved to the side to evade Nero's inaccurate kick. _

"_Shut up! You're only two years older than me!" Nero shouted at the youngest Dante, his entre being desired to rip the youngest red-clad hunter to shreds. _

"_Come on. You two should be getting along since you guys are near in age." The Dante currently holding Nero said and he showed the devil bringer to the youngest Dante, waving it like it was a toy, "Look, look. He has this awesome hand."_

"_Hey! Stop tha-"_

"_Woah!" Nero gasped as the youngest Dante suddenly grabbed his devil bringer, "This is awesome! Is this a devil arm? How come we never got any devil arm as cool as this?"_

_It wasn't long before Nero was pinned by the two Dantes, his devil bringer held tightly by the youngest Dante while his entire body was held by the strong arm of the scruffy Dante. Nero tensed when he felt the youngest Dante touch the sensitive blue skin of the devil bringer, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he tried to swat the youngest Dante's hands away, "Stop that!"_

"_Oh come on. Let me see it!" The youngest Dante said as he continued to harass Nero's devil bringer. Nero could hear the laughter echoing all over the room as he continued to keep the youngest red-clad hunter away from his hand._

That was how Nero spent his first day in Devil May Cry. What came first as hostility between Nero and the youngest Dante turned into some weird friendship. Nero frowned as he realized that he wasn't really different from the young man next to him. He heard a lot of criticism and complaints about him having more game time than Dante. At least the fans still considered his game as Devil May Cry. But what about this new addition? His game isn't even released yet and people are already complaining. Hell, even the company developing his game wasn't helping with their comments about the previous Devil May Cry games… and even Bayonetta. Nero turned his head to look at the young man. With a low growl, the raven haired man turned his head towards Nero as well and hissed, "What?"

"You're really in deep shit, huh." It wasn't a question. Nero placed his hands at the ground behind him and leaned back, letting his hands capture his weight as he looked at the sky. The nightly sky was inky black with grey spots were stars glittered. The moon was currently covered by the dark clouds and Nero wondered where the scruffy Dante was anyway. Although Nero didn't have a watch, it was obviously late already.

"I don't need your pity." Nero heard the raven haired man hissed at him and he scoffed.

Without turning towards the young man, Nero replied, "I wasn't pitying you, jackass. I've been there."

"I'm not you." The young man said as he continued to smoke, "I'm not the apple of their eyes."

Nero raised an eyebrow at those words and turned to face the young man slightly, "Whose eyes? You're the jackass that made it a point to tell me that Capcom's probably done with me."

The young man glared at Nero and hissed, "I wasn't talking about those assholes. I was talking about the assholes inside."

Nero turned towards the door leading to Devil May Cry before turning back to look at the young man. Nero blinked and asked, "Are you telling me that I'm the apple of those guys' eyes?"

"Who else?" The young man said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

"You're shitting me, right?" Nero asked before letting out a laugh, "Yeah, sure. They may seem nice towards me but that's only because I look like a fucking mess since you arrived."

"You just don't get it, do you?" The young man looked at Nero with a frown.

"Are you… jealous?" Nero asked, a sly grin making his way towards his lips.

The young man snarled at him and hissed, "Shut up. I am not jealous, you fucking-"

Nero laughed, closing his eyes as he threw his head back. Nero grinned at the young man and said, "Oh, come on. You have so much shit happening around you and you're focused on me being friendly with the rest of them. If you just try to get along, they'll probably accept you."

The young man scoffed once more and looked away, "As if that's going to happen. I'm never going to be accepted as Dante. Hell. No one even call me by that name."

Nero rolled his eyes and replied, "It'll be hard to call you by that name. If I did, all of them would most probably answer back or something."

"Not just you guys." The young man placed his cigarette by his mouth once more as he continued, "I have enough of people telling me how I suck and all those shit. They don't even know me yet and they're already-"

"Then prove them wrong." Nero cut him off and the young man turned towards him. Nero stared at the young man's eyes. They seemed to be the color of dying coal, a fusion of red, orange and yellow. Another drastic difference with the cool ice colored eyes Nero was familiar with. Nero turned his head away from the young man's intense stare and said, "Prove to us that you're worthy of being called Dante."

Nero pushed himself up, landing on the floor. He turned towards the young man and pointed at him, "If you can prove to me that you're worthy, I'll call you by your name."

The young man stared at Nero and laughed. Nero frowned and said, "I'm serious."

The young man stood and walked towards Nero, smirking as he dropped his cigarette on the ground as he said, "If I prove myself worthy, that's all I get?"

Nero crossed his arms and asked, "Oh? And what would you rather have then?"

The young man crushed the cigarette with his foot before turning his eyes to stare at Nero. Nero felt a hand around his human wrist and he was pulled towards the young man, grimacing as he smelled the tobacco. The young man stared at Nero seriously as he said, "How about… I have you as a prize instead?"

Nero's eyes widened as he felt a pair of lips on his, his entire body turned rigid at the contact. Wasn't this guy just hissing at Nero how he wasn't going to be some gay asshole or something? Or did he actually mean he wasn't like them because of his situation? Actually, why was Nero even thinking about these things when he has a pair of lips on his own?

Then it hit him…

The door broke as the body of the raven haired young man skidded across the room, stopping at Lady's feet. All of the occupants inside turned to look at who had sent the young man across the room, seeing a red faced Nero. Nero wiped his lips with the sleeve of his jacket and shouted, "You jackass! As if I would let you fucking kiss me with that disgusting mouth of yours! Ahh! It taste like tobacco, you ass!"

Nero turned around and ran away, furiously wiping his mouth. It wasn't that the kiss was bad or anything. It was the taste. The awful taste of tobacco that seemed to stick to his mouth…

It only took a few strides before he caught the familiar scent, his devil side growling. He ran towards the scent, noticing the faint scent of demons as well. He turned towards a corner and saw the missing Dante he was suppose to be looking for in the first place. The older man was walking towards him with a plastic bag filled with beers. There were spots of demon blood on the plastic bag and by the red trench coat of the older hunter. He noticed Nero and groaned as he said, "Okay. I know I've been gone a bit longer than expected but there were demons and I only had Ebony and Ivory with me so it took a while to dis- Mm?"

Nero didn't let him finish his sentence, silencing him with a demanding kiss. Nero bit of the bottom lip of the older hunter hard enough to draw blood. He felt a hand on his back, the plastic bag hitting him slightly. Another hand was on the back of Nero's head and Nero tilted his head as he felt the older man part his lips. Nero hungrily tasted the older man, licking his mouth as fast as he could. The familiar taste of pizza, tomato juice and strawberry invaded Nero's taste buds and he relished on it. They finally parted and the older hunter looked at him with raised eyebrows as he said, "Why do you taste like cigarettes, kid?"

"The new guy kissed me." Nero replied and was about to kiss the older man again when he noticed the older man's emotionless mask, "Old man?"

The older man's lips curved into a malicious smile as he said, "Hey, kid. Maybe it's time I showed that brat Pandora…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nero asked innocently, not realizing the murderous intent in the man's words.

.

-end line here-

.

Author's Rant(skip to the bonus part if you don't want to read this): I have mixed feelings about the DmC reboot. I mean, on one hand, I'm all: "WTF? What the hell did they do to Dante? And that's all they're going to do to Nero? Give me MORE JOHNNY YOUNG BOSCH! –rage- I mean, I played DMC4 because Nero was voiced by Johnny Young Bosch (loves him as Adachi and MC-kun in Persona 4)" and, on the other hand: "Huh… the gameplay looks sorta cool… I mean… he has a bit of Nero's aggressiveness… maybe I'll play it… for the gameplay… maybe…"

.

!~~~BONUS PART~~~!

.

Back at Devil May Cry, the raven haired man noticed all of them were looking at him. The Dantes around the room had a discomforting smile on their faces while Vergil was glaring at him. The two ladies were by the door with smiles on their faces as if they were getting ready to watch something entertaining and yet also getting ready to get out as soon as it all goes to hell. The youngest Dante grabbed the demonic electric guitar, Nevan, on the wall as he said, "Hey, did I hear it, right? Did you kiss Nero?"

Although his entire being was screaming at him to run, the raven haired young man stood his ground and replied, "Yeah. So?"

"Vergil…" The original Dante called out as he grabbed the sword with demonic wings, Alastor, on the wall opposite of where the youngest of them grabbed Nevan.

Vergil simply placed his right hand on the hilt of Yamato and hissed, "I will try not to have all the fun."

"Yeah, right." The youngest Dante rolled his eyes at his twin's words and began walking towards the raven haired young man. While the three began walking towards the cornered raven haired young man, he finally realized what was going to happen. He made a desperate dash towards the door but, before he could get half way through, the ground in front of him exploded, causing him to step back. Turning to his right, he saw the silent Dante with a missile launcher on his right hand. He aimed it at the raven haired man and he heard the youngest Dante shout, "Let's rock!"


End file.
